Los lazos inquebrantables que nos unen
by LadyEpona93
Summary: La hija adoptiva del Rey y de la Reina de los Piratas,Monkey D Mae, cumple cinco años y crece feliz bajo la protección de la tripulación más poderosa de los mares. Pero tras la aparición de un desconocido que parece conocer a Mae, hará que ambos padres teman que la vida feliz que mantienen como familia se vea amenazada cuando se vean obligados a explicarle a Mae una difícil verdad.
1. Padre, madre e hija piratas

**¡Hola relinchoso de nuevo, nakamas! ¿Recordáis que había comentado en el oneshot anterior que decidiría si ligaba a Mae (mi nuevo OC e hija adoptiva de Luffy y de Nami) con la línea temporal de "Aventura en el Antiguo Mundo", en cuanto llegase al capítulo final? Pues bien, mirando a conciencia el desarrollo de dicha historia y el de las que tengo planteadas para ligarlas a ella, llegué a la conclusión de que sería demasiado complicado mezclar los OC pertinentes sin prestarles más antención a unos que a otros; así mismo, escribir oneshots entre fics largos como aquél me sirve de _relax_ mientras desarrollo las distintas tramas. Por lo tanto, he tomado la decisión de que las historias de LuNa + Mae tomarán caminos ditintos de los de la saga "Aventura en el Antiguo Mundo".**

 **Así pues, ambas líneas se titulan y disponen de la siguiente manera:**

 **1) Línea de "Mundos Paralelos": " _Oro y Cristal"_ , _"Aventura en el Antiguo Mundo"_ , y las que la siguen. En esta incluiré los fics más largos; es decir, de diez capítulos o más.**

 **2) Línea de "Era de Monkey D": _"La herencia de una madre", "Los lazos inquebrantables que nos unen",_ y las que siguen. En esta saga subiré oneshots de variable extensión o fics muy cortos (de dos capítulos como mucho).**

 **Advierto que el hecho de que haya subido este nuevo oneshot no significa que esté paralizada la redacción del nuevo capítulo de _"Aventura en el Antiguo Mundo"_ , el cual está en camino y espero poder traéroslo la semana que viene. **

* * *

**Año VIII de la Nueva Era Pirata, también conocida como la "Era de Monkey D"**

Hacía tiempo que los rumores se habían confirmado a lo largo del Paraíso, y en el Nuevo Mundo las voces ya corrían como la pólvora de boca en boca: **Monkey D Luffy, también conocido como Mugiwara no Luffy, tenía una hija**. Muchos rivales y aliados ya se habían impresionado hacía años con la noticia de que el Rey Pirata había se había unido en matrimonio con su navegante, Nami "la Gata Ladrona", a quien ahora también apodaban como "la Reina de los Piratas" o "la Diosa del Clima". Él era reconocido por su temible fuerza gracias a la Gomu Gomu no mi, por su grandioso dominio de los tres hakis, y por su férreo sentido de la lealtad hacia su tripulación. Ella, si bien en cambio no se había hecho famosa por su fuerza ni menos por poseer dones sobrenaturales, había dejado huella en el mundo de la cartografía al ser la primera persona en la Historia que había conseguido dibujar un mapa completo del mundo (aunque aún faltaban ciertos detalles que tenía pensado solventar a lo largo de sus nuevas travesías); así mismo, famosos eran su amplio conocimiento y control del clima, y su belleza casi divina (de ahí su tercer sobrenombre).

A ambos se les había pasado a nombrar como la Pareja Real, y no pocos pasaban por alto el fuerte vínculo que les unía; un vínculo que se había fortalecido con la llegada de una preciosa niña llamada Mae. Ella era el orgullo del Rey Pirata, y la heredera que encabezaría la nueva generación naciente de piratas... Aunque decían por ahí que si te quedabas un sólo día cerca de aquel trío, descubrirías con asombro que se comportaban como la familia más normal de la Tierra: Padre e hija se guerreaban entre ellos por la comida y jugaban mientras reían a carcajada limpia, y la Reina Pirata cubría de cariños y atenciones a su princesita; así mismo, el temido monarca, como cualquier hombre casado, no se libraba de las regañinas de su esposa, y ésta se encargaba también de poner a su traviesa hija en su lugar cuando se portaba mal. Por último, cabe mencionar que la niña era el vivo reflejo de sus padres, tanto en las maneras de actuar como en la forma de sonreír.

Sin embargo, los contados testimonios que aseguraban haber visto a Monkey D Mae admitían que no habían sido capaces de reconocerla en un primer momento, o al menos hasta que uno de los Mugiwara la llamaba por su nombre. De cabellos lacios de color castaño claro y de grandes ojos verdes oscuro, nadie diría a simple vista que aquélla era la famosa hija de Mugiwara, por lo que algunos se atrevían a dudar (entre murmullos debido al miedo hacia la posible reacción del Rey Pirata) si por las venas de aquella pequeña corría la sangre de la Pareja Real. Pero sin embargo, no podía ignorarse que la joven Monkey D, a pesar de su corta edad, estaba destinada a algo grande; ya fuera siguiendo los pasos de su padre o los de su madre, el legado que acarreaba su apellido jugaría un importante papel en su futuro.

Pero fuese cual fuese el destino que le aguardaba a la joven Mae, poco era tenido en cuenta durante un 2 de agosto como aquél.

* * *

La música y un agradable olor a comida recién hecha llenaba la cocina del _Thousand Sunny_ , y no era para menos: Monkey D Mae, la tripulante más joven del barco, cumplía cinco años y debía celebrarse por todo lo alto. La mesa estaba a rebosar de bandejas de fruta, golosinas, repostería y por supuesto (a demanda de cierto hombre de goma), trozos de carne bañados en salsa. En el techo flotaban globos de colores, y en una esquina de la estancia, se habían amontonado varios regalos que esperaban ser abiertos. Mae, con el cabello adornado con una flor de mandarina y con sus grandes ojos verdes reluciendo por la emoción, se encontraba en su lugar de siempre; entre su padre (sentado en la cabecera) y su madre (situada a la derecha del Rey Pirata), esperando a que el tío Sanji trajese la tarta.

-Feliz cumpleaños, cielo mío- dijo Nami mientras abrazaba a su hija, la cual correspondió al gesto con una feliz sonrisa.

-Gracias, mamá.

-Ya casi eres una niña grande, Mae. Dentro de poco podrás entrenar conmigo shishishi- comentó Luffy con su característica sonrisa, imaginándose a sí mismo enseñando a su pequeña a luchar como un auténtico pirata.

Éso le hizo recordar los días de entremaniento en plena selva con Ace, quien seguro estaría orgulloso de lo bien que estaba creciendo su sobrina, la cual aspiraba a conseguir grandes logros; el futuro decidiría cuándo y de qué manera.

-No empieces con eso otra vez, Luffy- lo regañó la navegante- Déjala que crezca primero, es la única de todos nosotros que podrá hacerlo con calma.

Con "calma", Nami se refería a que aparte de los ataques de los piratas rivales, viejos enemigos, las tempestades repentinas, los monstruos marinos, y los líos en los que Luffy solía meter a sus nakamas en cada pueblo que pisaban, Mae podía vivir tranquilamente bajo la celosa protección de la tripulación más poderosa de los mares hasta que decidiera independizarse.

-Si te esfuerzas, Mae, pronto llegarás a alcanzar la fama legendaria de tu tío el Gran Guerrero Usopp- dijo de pronto Usopp a su sobrina, sirviéndose una copa de sake para prepararse a contar otra de sus míticas historias- Por cierto, ¿sabíais que a los cinco años yo ya había vencido a mi primer enemigo, que tenía unos brazos como troncos y...? (bla bla bla).

Poco después llegaba el momento más importante del día, que era cuando Mae tenía que soplar las velas y pedir un deseo. Tomando una fuerta bocanada de aire, la niña lo explusó con tanta energía que casi se puso roja del esfuerzo, hasta el punto que perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre una esquina de la tarta, provocando la risa de sus padres y de sus tíos al ver su carita cubierta de nata.

-No hacía falta soplar tanto, Mae- dijo Nami mientras limpiaba el rostro de su hija.

-Mi pastel de mandarina y chocolate, me había quedado tan perfecto...- se quejó Sanji, mirando la zona hundida de la pieza de repostería con un aura depresiva.

-Lo siento, tío Sanji...- se disculpó Mae, arrepentida.

-No no no no, mi adorada princesita- la interrumpió el cocinero, al tiempo que se ponía la mano en el corazón y se erguía cuan caballero andante- Ningún desliz que pueda suceder en mi cocina es culpa tuya, y si una comida tuya se estropea, te haré dos y hasta tres si hace falta...

 _Y aquí viene otra vez el discursito_ , pensaron con expresión de fastidio Zoro, Usopp, Chopper y Franky.

-...porque yo soy y siempre seré un humilde servidor de las damas, y si para ello tengo que cocinar mil tartas por ti, Mae-chan, así lo haré. Tienes que comer bien para convertirte en un futuro en una hermosa mello... ¡eh, digo...! mujer como tu madre.

Antes aquellas impertinentes palabras, poco apropiadas para ser escuchadas por una niña pequeña, Nami preparó su puño para darle una lección de control a su nakama rubio. Sin embargo, se contuvo cuando vio que Luffy la detenía interponiendo su brazo entre ella y su objetivo; la navegante se fijó entonces en que una sombre oscura cubría su mirada bajo el sombrero de paja.

-Sanji- dijo el Rey Pirata con un tono tan serio que impuso el silencio absoluto- A mí no me importa que andes acosando a Nami, porque eres mi naka y confío en ti, y también porque sé que ella sabe cuándo pararte los pies. Pero te advierto que si en el futuro, cuando Mae sea grande, te atreves a acercarte a ella con esas intenciones, no dudaré en patearte el culo.

Ante aquella advertencia, que cualquiera que no conociese a Monkey D Luffy pensaría que era una amenaza de muerte, los Mugiwaras miraron orgullosos a su capitán. Había demostrado infinidad de ocasiones sus dotes de buen líder, y ahora había dejado claro que en su papel como padre no se quedaría atrás. Jinbe asintió en silencio, sabiendo que a pesar de la actitud infantil de que Luffy a veces rivalizaba con la de su hija, éste estaba dispuesto a todo para velar por su bienestar, incluso si éso suponía enfrentarse a un nakama suyo. Sanji también comprendió el significado de aquellas palabras, y agachó la mirada en señal de arrepentimiento.

-Sí, Luffy. Lo entiendo, y lo siento- dicho ésto, el cocinero se giró hacia la navegante pelinaranja- Te pido disculpas a ti también, Nami-san.

-Está bien, Sanji-kun. Sé que no le harías nada malo a Mae.

-Luffy es un SUPER DADDY- gritó Franky de repente, que estaba emocionado por la manera tan noble en la que Luffy protegía a su hija.

-¿Ah sí, de verdad lo crees? Shishishi, no es para tanto- dijo el aludido completamente ruborizado, aventando una mano para tratar de evadir su vergüenza ante tal halago.

La pequeña Mugiwara, por su parte, ladeaba la cabeza de un lado a otro (costumbre tomada de Luffy, cómo no), incapaz de comprender esas conversaciones tan propias de los adultos.

-¿Qué? No lo entiendo, mamá. ¿De qué estáis hablando? ¿Y qué decís que pasará cuando sea mayor?

-De nada, hija- contestó Nami con una gotita de sudor en la sien- ¿No quieres un poco de tarta?

-Síiii- chilló Mae agitando alegremente los brazos.

-Oi, yo también- intervino Luffy, de cuya boca ya colgaba un reguero de saliva.

-Te esperas, Luffy. Hay que servir primero a la que cumple años.

-Aarg, qué fastidio- protestó el moreno con una mueca poco propia de un hombre de su edad.

Una vez que el pastel se terminó, llegó el momento de abrir los regalos, cada cual era más original que el anterior. Nami se había decantado por regalarle a Mae un monedero de primera calidad, el cual ella misma había encargado que se lo diseñaran personalmente (y prefería no recordar que le había costado un ojo de la cara); era de color amarillo, la cremallera había sido bañada en oro, y tenía bordadas en letras rojas el nombre de la niña, así como la silueta de un caballo galopando (su animal favorito).

-Con ésto podrás guardar tus ahorros. Más tarde te enseñaré cómo controlar tus gastos y conseguir que te rebajen los precios- comentó la pelinaranja a la cumpleañera guiñandole un ojo; y ella, inocente como era a esas edades, sonrió de oreja a oreja al imaginar cuántos consejos "sabios" le daría su madre para el uso de su regalo.

-Ya tenemos suficiente con una bruja, ¿no crees?- comentó el espadachín Mugiwara al respecto.

Nami le frunció el ceño en respuesta, aunque para sorpresa del peliverde, esta vez no lo castigó con un chichón del tamaño de una sandía.

-Me abstengo de golpearte, Zoro, porque es el cumpleaños de mi hija. Pero en compensación te añadiré otros 400 berries a tu deuda.

-Mierda... Serás...

-Zoro, querido, callado te defiendes más. Fufufufu- le aconsejó Robin palmeándole el hombro.

El regalo conjunto de Usopp y Franky era un pequeño pony blanco de hojalata, que se movía y relinchaba automáticamente en cuanto se activaba con un botón. Después abrió el de Sanji, el cual era un vestido verde de marca Doskoi Panda; y aunque a Mae no le hacía demasiada ilisión llevar vestidos, ya que se sentía más cómoda con pantalones para así poder corretear y saltar por el barco, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su tío rubio (el cual se tuvo que aguantar mucho para no ponerse a dar vueltas gritando "Qué dulce princesita digna de su madreeeeee").

Por su parte, el presente de Jinbe era un ajedrez de la Isla Gyojin, en el cual las piezas estaban formadas por dos monarcas sirenos que se distinguían por la corona tallada en sus cabezas, los alfileres eran gyojins con capa, los caballos consistían en (valga la redundancia) caballitos de mar, las torres eran dos corales, y los peones los constituían gyojins y sirenos que portaban un casco de batalla. Después, Brook obsequió a la princesa pirata con una canción que había escrito sólo para ella. Luego tocó el turno de Robin, quien se había decantado por darle a su sobrina un pequeño colgante con la calavera Mugiwara en plata de primera ley; siguió Zoro, que le regaló un bonito peluche de tigre, vestido con una camiseta que tenía la frase _"I'm your guardian boss"_ estampada en el pecho.

-Lo vi en una tienda y me pareció adecuado para ella- murmuró malhumorado, tratando de no dejarse llevar por la alegría de ver cómo Mae corría agradecida a abrazar sus piernas- Ya, ya, chica; no seas empalagosa.

-Shishishi, eres un tío marimo- dijo la niña con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-¿QUÉEE? ¿DE DÓNDE HAS SACADO ESA PALABRA?

-El tío Sanji me dijo que marimo significa "genial".

-¡¿Aaah, sí?!- Zoro echó la mano a la empuñadura de su katana, dispuesto a abalanzarse contra el impertinente cocinero.

-Bueno, como marimo nadie es más genial que tú, jajajajaja- espetó éste con sorna, preparándose también para darle una paliza al peliverde.

PAAF

Los potentes puños de la Reina Pirata sobre sus cabezas les hizo pensánselo dos veces. En efecto, aquél era un día muy especial para la sobrina a la que ambos querían por igual; ya tendrían el resto del año para darse de palos a gusto. Entonces llegó el turno del regalo de Luffy, que consistía en un bulto pequeño y alargado. Intrigada, Mae rompió el envoltorio y descubrió una lanza tallada en madera de roble y con la punta de piedra ónix finamente pulida; por último, en la vara podía leerse la siguiente inscipción: _"Propiedad de la pirata Monkey D Mae"_.

-Oooooh- exclamó la niña, sientiéndose muy feliz al tener su propia arma por fin.

-¿LE HAS COMPRADO UNA LANZA?- chilló Nami al borde de los nervios.

-No, shishishi. Les pedí a Usopp y a Franky que se la diseñaran.

-¡Pero si apenas acaba de cumplir cinco años!

-Exacto, shishishi. Yo a su edad ya había aprendido a manejarlas, y además le será de gran ayuda cuando la lleve de expedición a la selva cuando tenga siete años.

-Un momento- la pelinaranje se volvió hacia Usopp y Franky con una mirada propia de una fiera- ¿vosotros tomásteis parte de ésto?

Ambos artesanos tragaron saliva y se pegaron el uno al otro, como si éso fuera a protegerlos de la ira de la Reina Pirata.

-Bueno, Nami, verás... Es que Luffy estaba muy ilusionado con la idea- intentó defenderse el artillero Mugiwara.

-Es cierto, onechan- lo acompañó el cyborg-Y Mae también nos había pedido últimamente que quería entrenar con un arma a medida.

-Que sepáis que por ésto os voy a cobrar 800 berries a cada uno.

-NOOOOOOO- gritaron los aludidos, para luego sentarse en una esquina con un aura de depresión- Maldito Luffy, todo por tu culpa.

Por su parte, Mae admiraba la bonita lanza con los ojos brillando por la ilusión.

-¿En serio podré ir contigo a explorar, papá?- preguntó extasiada al capitán Mugiwara.

-Por supuesto, shishishi- respondió éste risueño, acariciándole la cabeza a su hija- Si quieres ser una mujer de verdad, tienes que aprender a sobrevivir ahí fuera.

La castaña lo abrazó con fuerza en la cintura, cuidando de mantener lejos la punta de su nueva arma.

-Muchas gracias, papá.

-Shishishishi.

-LUFFY- se hizo oír el rugido de Nami, haciendo palidecer al hombre más fuerte de los océanos.

-¿Qué he dicho de malo, Nami? ¡No querrás que Mae sea un hombre!

 _Éste chico es tonto_ , pensaron los demás Mugiwaras al unísono al tiempo que caían de espaldas.

-¡No es éso, idiota!- lo corrigió la navegante, sin suavizar su expresión de molestia- ¡No voy a permitir que mi niña vaya por la jungla a merded de los animales salvajes, y menos blandiendo una lanza! Podría hacerse daño, ¿sabes?

-Si no aprende ahora a defenderse y a cazar, nunca conseguirá valérselas en el mar por sí misma. ¿Qué clase de pirata llegará a ser entonces?

-Al menos pon algo en la punta de esa cosa para evitar que se lastime.

-No lo necesita, Nami. Si se pincha, así sabrá cómo evitarlo para la siguiente ocasión; así aprendí yo con su edad, shishishishi.

 _Y así has acabado de corto de luces_ , comentaron en silencio sus demás nakamas, abanicando una mano en el aire.

-No me importa, Luffy. Ponle un corcho o algo, o no hay lanza.

Ésta última advertencia preocupó a la pequeña Mugiwara, ya que ella deseaba aprender a usar su lanza cuanto antes y entrenar para ser la pirata más fuerte del mundo.

-Pero mamá...- intentó hablar.

-Tú no repliques, Mae- la interrumpió su madre con expresión imperturbable- Es por tu propia seguridad.

-Pero mira, no es complicardo manejarla- dicho ésto, la castaña comenzó a blandir hacia delante y hacia atrás el arma, para luego girarse hacia la pelinaranja- ¿Ves?

Sin embargo cometió un error al volverse, ya que el afilado vértice de la lanza atravesó al otro lado de la mesa y se clavó un poco en la panza de Jinbe.

-UAAAAAHHHH.

-¡Semejante pinchazo!- chillaron todos con los ojos desorbitados.

-¡Ups!- dijo Mae, encogiéndose en su asiento- Tío Jinbe, perdona...

-Lu... Luffy-kun- alcanzó a murmurar apenas el gyojin; su imperiosa voz sonaba tan aguda a causa del dolor que casi no parecía masculina- Haz caso a Nami y... y ponle algo a esa puñetera punta.

* * *

La fiesta continuó hasta bien entrada la tarde, momento en el cual el _Sunny_ atracó en la ciudad de Walterim; un lugar cuyos habitantes vestían ropas tan anticuadas que parecían sacadas del Renacimiento, y montaban sobre unos antílopes gigantes de grandes cuernos y pelaje gris perlado. Sin hacer caso de las advertencias de Nami, Luffy no perdió ni un minuto en desaparecer del puerto con Mae cargada en sus hombros, por lo que la fustrada madre se tuvo que resignar (por millonésima vez) a rezar porque su marido o su hija no se metiesen en problemas mientras ella intentaría disfrutar de una tarde de compras. Sin embargo, debido a que Luffy no quería arruinar el cumpleaños de la niña (tampoco tendría por qué suponer tanto sacrificio, sólo era por dos veces al año; contando con el día del aniversario de boda del capitán y la navegante), decidió que ambos pasarían una tarde como una familia normal.

Dado que Nami le había dado el doble de paga por esta vez, y también porque era un día especial, el joven rey llevó a su princesita a comprar la paleta y el helado más grandes del mercado, aunque por supuesto, se tomó la libertad de comprar unas cuantas golosinas más para él sólo; pues a pesar de sus 27 años, seguía teniendo el mismo apetito insaciable. Mae no se quejaba de ello, ya que estaba más que acostumbrada a la actitud caprichosa de su padre hacia la comida, aunque no dudó en gritarle para que dejase en paz su paleta, ya que el muy zampón había intentado más de una vez darle un lengüetazo cuando ella no miraba.

-¡Ni voy a dártela, papá!- lo regañó enseñando una dentadura afilada.

-No seas egoísta, Mae. Déjame probar un poquito- le pedió el aludido, dejando que un hilito de baba se le escurriese por el mentón.

-No, dijiste que era para mí.

-Claro que lo es; pero yo la he pagado, así que tengo derecho a probarla.

-¡No!- la niña hinchó los carrillos tal y como hacía Nami cuando se molestaba.

-Aaargg, eres igual que tu madre- masculló Luffy con una mueca de fastidio.

-Shishishishi- rió en respuesta la ojiverde, sabiendo que se había salido con la suya.

-¿Pues sabes qué? Me voy a comprar una paleta para mí sólo, y será mucho más grande y deliciosa que la tuya- contestó el capitán Mugiwara, estirándose un párpado al tiempo que le enseñaba la lengua a Mae- Ble ble ble ble.

-¡Je! Como si fueras a encontrar una más grande que ésta- dicho ésto, la castaña imitó el gesto de burla de su padre- Ble ble ble ble.

El Rey Pirata resopló ante aquéllo y se dirigió a la tienda de golosinas, dispuesto a compar el dulce con palo más grande jamás creado, sólo por tener la satisfacción de ver la cara derrotada de su hija. Una vez que desapareció entre la masa de personas y animales que llenaban la calle, Mae fue a sentarse en un banco cercano, así podría degustar su paleta con tranquilidad mientras Luffy buscaba algo que hasta ella, una niñita de cinco años recién cumplidos, sabía que era imposible de encontrar en aquella ciudad; su padre parecía haberse olvidado que antes habían visitados todas y cada una de las tiendas de dulces del lugar, sin encontrar una paleta más grande que la que la pequeña Mugiwara relamía en ese instante.

Ya quedaban pocas horas para el anochecer cuando Mae hubo terminado, pero su padre todavía no regresaba. De pronto, el pequeño desafío anterior no le parecía tan divertido, y quería volver al _Sunny_ para practicar con su nueva lanza. Ya estaba pensando en llamar a Luffy con su pequeño den den mushi, cuando observó que un viajero vestido con una vieja capa, de cabello castaño oscuro y de ligera barba descuidada, detenía el antílope que montaba para mirarla con los ojos abiertos como platos. Su expresión era la sorpresa personificada: boqueaba una y otra vez, intentando hablar pero sin lograrlo; sus manos temblaban sobremanera y sus ojos grises apenas parpadeaban. Parecía que estuviera viendo un fantasma.

-Tú... tú eres...- consiguió murmurar apenas el viajero.

La aludida ladeó la cabeza confusa, no entendía qué le pasaba a aquel hombre tan raro por qué la miraba de ese modo.

-¿Ocurre algo, señor?

-No... yo... yo...

De pronto, como si algo peligroso se hubiera abalanzado hacia él, el viajero clavó los talones en los costados de su montura y se alejó cabalgando a toda la velocidad. Mae observaba extrañada cómo se marchaba el hombre, cualquiera diría que estaba huyendo de ella... En ese instante, Luffy aparecía con una mueca de disgusto, ya que no había conseguido encontrar su tan ansiada paleta para fastidiar a su hija.

-Estúpidos fabricantes de paletas, ¿qué cuesta hacer una más grande?- mascullaba mientras hacía pucheros como un crío de tres años.

-¡Ey, papá!- lo saludó Mae con una sonrisa traviesa- No encontraste la paleta gigante, ¿a que no? Shishishishi.

Frunciendo el ceño, Luffy le pellizcó un poco la mejilla; a pesar de sus cinco años ya empezaba a pecar de descaro, en lo que demostraba parecerse a Nami.

-Ay ay ay ay ay, papáaaa...

-No te burles de tu padre.

GRUUUM

Un repentino rugido en el estómago del Rey Pirata le hizo olvidarse de sus responsabilidades paternas.

-Tengo hambre- comentó tocándose el musculoso y vibrante vientre- Vamos a comer carne, Mae.

-¡Síiii!- respondió la niña con euforia, le encantaba comer con su padre, aunque a veces se enfadaba porque él le robaba algún trozo.

* * *

Mientras caminaban por la calle principal en busca de un puesto de comida que sirviese carne, Mae recordó al jinete que se había asustado al verla.

-Papá- le dijo a Luffy tirándole suavemente de la camisa.

-Dime, Mae. ¿Prefieres que Sanji te prepare una carne especial en el _Sunny Go_? Tendrás que compartirla conmigo entonces, shishishi.

La ojiverde pasó por alto el egoísmo del moreno y lo miró con una seriedad poco común en ella, lo cual preocupó un poco al capitán Mugiwara.

-Antes de que volvieras, un señor muy raro se me quedó mirando y luego se marchó corriendo. No sé, parecía que le había asustado. ¿Doy miedo, papá?

Luffy ladeó la cabeza confuso, ¿de dónde había sacado una tontería semejante? Su hija era el orgullo de sus ojos; y además, todos decían que era una niña muy linda.

-No, Mae. Aunque cuando te enfadas, me recuerdas un poco a tu madre, shishishishi.

-¡Oi!- exclamó Mae enseñando una dentadura afilada tal y como lo hacía Nami- Yo no soy tan aterradora como mamá. No me enfado tan fácilmente.

-En eso tienes razón, shishishi.

-Shishishishi.

De repente, padre e hija se vieron obligados a callarse al sentir una poderosa presencia detrás de ellos.

-¿Así que me enfado con facilidad y soy aterradora, eh chicos?- dijo una voz familiar con un tono demasiado dulce.

-GLUPS.

Los aludidos, aterrados y sudando a chorros, se dieron la vuelta con cautela para entonces ver a una Nami que cargaba varias bolsas de marca, y que sonreía de un modo temiblemente adorable. Una voluminosa vena le palpitaba en la sien, señal de lo que les esperaba a los descarados de su marido y de su hija.

-Na- Nami preciosa...

-Ma- mami bonita...

Se les puso el cabello de punta en cuanto observaron cómo el rostro de la navegante aumentaba, mostrando unas fauces de tiburón y unos ojos cargados de furia.

-VOSOTROS DOS SOIS TAL PARA CUAL.

PAAF CLONK

En un segundo, el Rey y la princesa piratas tenían un chichón del tamaño de una naranja sobresaliendo de su cráneo.

-AAUCH.

-AAAUU.

Nami sopló el humo que salía de su puño antes de señalar con el dedo a los caídos.

-Precisamente os estaba buscando. Dentro de poco se hará de noche, y no quiero que vayáis por ahí solos y os metáis en problemas.

-¿Y qué diferencia hay en meterse en líos durante el día?- quiso saber el capitán Mugiwara, acariciándose el chichón.

-Que por la noche hay más gente peligrosa rondando por las ciudades, Luffy, ya deberías saberlo. ¿Y si un secuestrador intenta ir a por Mae?

-Para eso estoy yo, Nami, porque no permitiré que nada de eso suceda.

El joven bajó la vista hacia Mae y le revolvió el cabello.

-¿Has oído, Mae? No dejaré que nada ni nadie te haga daño, ni te separe de nuestro lado. Shishishishi.

-Sí, papá- contestó la castaña, sabiendo que su padre siempre cumplía su palabra- ¿Mamá tampoco lo permitirá, verdad?

-Pues claro que no, cariño- le aseguró la peliranja, ya calmada de su enfado, para justo después besar la frente de la pequeña- Si cualquier insentato que ose hacerle alún mal, lo freiré con una dosis de rayos.

* * *

Más tarde, el trío familiar se encontraba en el parque central de la ciudad. Mae jugaba al balón con otros niños mientras que la Pareja Real descansaba un banco a cierta distancia. Nami se encontraba entretenida leyendo un libro sobre navegación que se había comprado esa tarde, mientras que Luffy terminaba de roer un grueso picho de carne bañado en salsa que acababa de comprar en un puesto ambulante. El muchacho observaba pensativo a su hija mientras masticaba el último pedazo; a medida que Mae iba creciendo, era más consciente de ciertas cosas. Hacía pocos días, le había preguntado por qué su cabello tenía distinto color que el suyo o el de Nami; el chico, que nunca había dominado el arte de mentir, se sintió salvado en cuanto Nami, que se encontraba a su lado, contestó en su lugar alegando que Mae había heredados rasgos de sus parientes lejanos. Aquella respuesta le fue más que suficiente para la niña, para alivio de sus padres y también de los demás Mugiwaras. Sin embargo, hasta el torpe del capitán era consciente de que, algún día, Mae tendría que saber la verdad de sus orígenes.

-Tengo miedo, Nami- se atrevió a admitir al tiempo que veía a su hija correteando y riendo con los niños del parque.

Nami levantó la vista de su libro y lo miró impresionada. Aquel comentario era tan poco propio de Luffy, quien no conocía el temor ni la prudencia, que creyó que se lo había imaginado.

-¿Miedo a qué?

-A que llegue el día en que tengamos que decirle a Mae que nosotros no la concebimos.

La navegante cerró el libro y tomó de la mano a su compañero para transmitirle que lo comprendía. En momentos así, Luffy recordaba por qué Nami era la única mujer que había conseguido enamorarlo.

-A mí también me asusta pensar en que ese momento llegará, pero no sería justo que le ocultásemos algo así- dijo ella, dirigiendo también su mirada hacia la pequeña.

-¿Crees que después de eso, dejará de llamarme "papá"?

La pelinaranja vio en el rostro de Luffy una preocupación nunca vista en él; era la mirada de un padre que temía perder el amor de su hija tras enterarse de un secreto inimaginable.

-No, estoy segura de que no. Se llevará una buena impresión, no lo niego; pero Mae no renegará de ti como su padre, porque eres el único que tiene y que siempre tendrá.

El joven apretó la mano de Nami y la miró agradecido. Saber que era el único a quien Mae había reconocía como su padre, lo consolaba. Su esposa, por su parte, también sintió el peso de la duda al recordar cierto momento especial, hacía cinco años.

-Tal vez es cierto que debimos habérselo explicado desde el principio, pero cuando Mae me dijo "mamá"... Yo tampoco me sentí capaz de negárselo.

La muchacha sintió que algo se posaba en su cabeza con delizadeza: era el sombrero de paja de Luffy, quien la observaba con una amplia sonrisa.

-Bueno, tú eres su "mamá" y siempre lo serás. Eso es innegable, shishishi.

Aquellas palabras provocaron que los ojos marrones de la navegante se humedeciesen, hasta el punto que ella tuvo que morderse el labio para no romper a llorar de felicidad. Aquel hermoso momento culminó con un beso cargado de amor y sinceridad.

Llevaban así unos minutos cuando la repentina aparición de un jinete a lomos de un antílope los interrumpió. Ambos ignoraban que aquel hombre era el mismo que había contemplado a Mae aterrado una hora antes.

-Disculpad- les dijo mientras desmontaba- ¿Vosotros sois los tutores de Mae?

La Pareja Real se alertó ante aquella pregunta, ¿por qué demonios aquel se refería a su hija de una manera tan informal, sin mencionar su apellido siquiera, como hacía la mayoría de la gente que no les conocía? La idea de que aquel sujeto pretendía hacerle algún mal a Mae se instaló en sus mentes y les hizo ponerse aún más en guardia ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

-Sí, somos sus padres- contestó Luffy con una agresiva seriedad- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Quisiera hablar con vosotros sobre ella y sobre sus verdaderos padres.

Aquella inesperada respuesta impactó al matrimonio de distintas maneras: Nami, sumamente perpleja, se tapó la boca con la mano; y Luffy, por su parte, se sintió furioso al escuchar cierta palabra.

-¿"Verdaderos"? ¡Nami y yo somos sus padres de verdad, bastardo!

El joven estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra el viajero para asestarle un buen puñetazo, pero la mano de la Reina Pirata lo detuvo.

-Espera, Luffy- murmuró sin apartar la vista del desconocido- Antes de preguntarnos nada, señor, ¿quién es usted y de qué conoce a nuestra hija?

-Yo... soy Zommer D Hime, el hermano de la difunta Zommer D Anne: la madre de Mae.

* * *

 **En fin, nakamas-lectores, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, y mañana subiré el último. Tenía pensado en subir ambos en un único oneshot, pero se hacía demasiado largo y quiero dejarlo listo cuanto antes para así poder terminar el nuevo capítulo de _"Aventura en el Antiguo Mundo"_.**

 **¡Muchos agradecimientos relinchosos por haber llegado hasta aquí y nos leemos pronto!**

 **Saludos especiales a adrySOE, Solitario196, Alice1420 y Falkner Zero por su reviews en mi anterior fic de esta línea, _"La herencia de una madre"_.**


	2. Los verdaderos lazos

**Hola de nuevo, nakamas-lectores. En primer lugar, os debo una disculpa por haber tardado un día más de lo esperado en subir el último capítulo de esta historia, ya que salí tarde del trabajo y no me dio tiempo a terminar algunos fragmentos que me quedaban. Pero hoy, aquí está para que lo disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como yo redactándolo (no hay mayor gozo para un escritor/a).**

 **Aclaro que en esta línea, la personalidad de Luffy siguirá siendo la misma, pero algo más madura (la responsabilidad de ser padre te acaba cambiando de un modo u otro, shishishi).**

 **Y ahora... ¡que se abra el telón!**

* * *

La Pareja Real y Hime se aseguraron de que estaban a salvo de posibles oídos impertinentes, antes de que el viajero comenzase a hablar.

-Quiero agradeceros que hayáis cuidado tan bien de mi sobrina durante todos sestos años; veo que se encuentra sana y salva, y muy feliz.

Nami no sabía qué decir al respecto, pues un bucle de sentimientos encontrados estaban sacudiéndose en su interior: la sorpresa ante la aparición de un pariente de sangre de su hija; confusión por el repentino interés de éste después de haber permanecido tanto tiempo sin dar señales de su existencia; y también miedo ante la posible intención de éste por acercarse a Mae y darle a conocer la verdad, mucho antes de lo que Luffy y ella habían planeado; o peor aún... ¿y si inteba reclamarla? La sóla idea de que alejasen a su niña de su lado, le daba escalofríos.

Por su parte, la ira de Luffy estaba tan encendida que algo de su _Gear Second_ se activó involuntariamente, provocando que algo de vapor saliese por los poros del capitán Mugiwara; parecía un ángel vengador que estaba dispuesto a castigar a Hime por las sandeces (según lo que él opinaba) que estaba diciendo.

-¿Tu sobrina...?- murmuró con un ronco y feroz gruñido- ¡¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?! Sus únicos tíos son nuestros nakamas.

-Luffy...-trató de calmarle Nami; ya tenían suficiente con afrontar el hecho de que aquella tarde sus vidas podrían cambiar de manera radical.

Hime, por su lado, dio un paso atrás al ver el talanete agresivo del moreno. Si bien tenía prevista una reacción de desagrado ante su repentina aparición por parte de los padres adoptivos de la hija de su hermana, no se esperaba una respuesta tan brusca.

-Yo no sabía que...- farfulló, intentando controlar su miedo momentáneo hacia un Luffy furioso- Bueno, no sabía que ella desconoce quiénes la trajeron al mundo; pero creo que debería saberlo, porque la sangre de mi hermana, Anne, y también la de su esposo Tsume, corre por sus venas.

Aquellas palabras sólo incrementaron la cólera palpante del Rey Pirata.

-CÁLLATE. ¿QUÉ SANGRE NI QUÉ OCHO CUARTOS JUSTIFICA QUE PUEDAS LLAMARLA "SOBRINA"? ¿DÓNDE ESTABAS TÚ CUÁNDO ELLA ESTABA EN AQUELLA PLAYA SIENDO APENAS UNA BEBÉ?

-¡Luffy, tranquilízate, por favor!- le suplicó la navegante con desesperación, rezando por que ninguna persona de la zona (y menos Mae) se enterase de la delicada conversación que estaban manteniendo.

Por suerte, la pequeña se encontraba en la otra punta del parque, jugando con los otros niños y completamemte ajena a la discusión de la que era protagonista. Mientras tanto, Luffy se resignó a gruñir mientras era consumido por una ira poco común en él. Le venían al fresco ese tipo de justificaciones: ¿"vínculos de sangre", "carne de su carne", "llevarlo en las venas"? Para él eran expresiones sin sentido ni significado alguno; aunque Garp y Dragon eran sus pareintes de sangre, los verdaderos vínculos familiares que él poseía eran los que mantenía con Sabo y con el difunto Ace; y ahora también, con Nami y por supuesto, con su hija Mae. Aquel imbécil recién llegado tenía que darse cuenta de una vez, por las buenas o por las malas, de que no pensaba renunciar a su condición como padre sólo por un estúpido "derecho genético".

-Escúchame bien, "Mime" o cómo demonios te llames- declaró con un tono más calmado, aunque la furia que reflejaban sus ojos no había descendido lo más mínimo- No sé qué intentas reclamar de Mae, pero quiero que te quede bien clara una cosa: ella es hija de Nami y mía, la queremos y la conocemos mucho mejor que tú. ¿Acaso tú sabes que la pasta y las mandarinas son su comida favorita, y que el caballo es su animal preferido; que le gusta corretear y trepar; y que es tan lista que hasta sabe cómo tranquilizar a Nami cuando se enfada? ¿Conoces tan siquiera una sóla cosa de ella? ¡No, no sabes nada! ¿Y tú ahora nos vienes con esa mierda de derecho porque ella y tú sois de la misma sangre? ¡No me jodas!

Nami observaba anonadada a su capitán. Ya sabía lo mucho que él amaba a Mae y que estaba tan pediente como ella de cómo iba desarrollando su personalidad a medida que crecía; pero nunca lo había visto declararlo de aquella manera tan decidida, tan ferviente, como en ese instante. Por su parte, Hime parpadeó varias veces al darse cuenta del inmeso cariño que el hombre con el sombrero de paja sentía por su sobrina.

Ésto le hizo reflexionar sobre el dato doloroso que había estado a punto de revelarle a la niña (ya que había tenido la intención de comunicarle a ella también la realidad de sus orígenes): le habría dicho que nada menos que el hombre y la mujer que la habían criado desde siempre, a quienes llamaba "papá"y "mamá", no eran en realidad quiénes se había creído durante todo aquel tiempo. Se imaginó por un momento lo que habría ocurrido de haber conseguido contarle él, quien en realidad no era más que un desconocido para la niña, semejante secreto: seguramente Mae se habría quedado en shock al principio, después, habría intentado negarlo; y en cuanto al fin cayese en la cuenta de por qué no se parecía físicamente a ninguno de los que decían ser sus progenitores, se habría echado a llorar con el corazón destrozado, y con la confianza en sus padres adoptivos reducida a añicos. De todos modos, ahora que lo pensada, nada aseguraba que Mae hubiera querido aceptarlo como su tío, ya que jamás había llegado a conocerlo y seguro se preguntaría, conmocionada, por qué no la había cuidado ante la ausencia de sus padres biológicos.

Carcomido por la impotencia ante tales certezas, Hime volvió a mirar a Nami y a Luffy. Las pupilas dilatas del segundo le profesaban un profundo odio, uno nacido de la mayor ofensa que se le puede decir a un padre (que su hijo o hija no era nada suyo).

-Dijiste que eras el hermano de la madre de nuestra hija- comentó Nami, recordando lo que les había comunicado al principio.

-Así es, pero no me comporté de la mejor manera con la pequeña cuando Anne falleció. Porque yo... yo la...

-La abandonaste- dijo Nami, terminando la frase por él al tiempo que le clavaba una mirada acusatoria- ¿No es así?

-Es cierto... y admito que al hacerlo cometí un error imperdonable. Pero bajo ningún concepto quise hacerle ningún mal a Mae...

Luffy creyó escuchar a su abuelo tras esas palabras, y sintió aún más asco hacia Hime. Nada podía justificar el hecho de dejar sólo y desamparado a un niño indefenso.

-¡¿Y qué clase de bien podías hacerle abandonándola si sabías que era tan sólo una bebé, maldito bastardo?!- espetó, ya casi fuera de sí.

-No me sentía capaz de hacer otra cosa...

-¡¿A qué te refieres?!

Hime había comprendido que no estaba frente unos tutores cualesquiera, sino ante unos padres que quería de verdad a su hija y que harían lo que fuera para protegerla de una verdad que a su corta edad le causaría, cuanto menos, un profundo disgusto. Pero por otro lado, la historia de las personas que habían concebido a su sobrina no podían quedar en el olvido; aquella pareja tenía que conocer el nombre de la valiente mujer que le había dado la vida, cinco años atrás. Y supo entonces que había llegado la hora de contarles el pasado de Anne y Tsume, los difundos progenitores de Mae. Sacó entonces lo que parecía un papel de su abrigo y se lo entregó a Nami. Se trataba de la fotografía de una mujer joven, de rasgos joviales y atractivos (hablando en perspectiva general, no en la de Luffy, ya que ese tipo de cosas le venían al fresco), de lacios cabellos largos castaños claro y ojos grisáceos, que posaba orgullosa a la cámara con los brazos cruzados. A la pareja Mugiwara les dio un vuelco al corazón al reconocer a Mae en aquella postura, que usaba cuando declaraba que algún día llegaría a ser la mejor pirata del mundo.

-Zommer D Anne era mi hermana menor- comenzó a contar Hime, con un deje de nostalgia en su voz:

 _"-Siempre tuvo un espíritu inquebrantable y aventurero, y un día, a pesar de que yo no estaba conforme, decidió enrolarse en la tripulación pirata de los Dientes de Sable. Durante varios años, supe gracias a las cartas que me enviaba que ella era feliz con esa vida, a pesar de los peligros que conllevaba; y entonces, una noche en la que se infiltró en una base de la antigua Marina, conoció a un joven marine que se sintió atraído por ella y le permitió escapar. Ese hombre se llamaba Blade D Tsume, y a pesar de estar al servicio de la Marina, Anne y él se terminaron enamorando después de algunos encuentros más. Meses más tarde, supe que se habían casado en secreto, y poco después ella quedó embarazada._

 _Para proteger al bebé, Anne decidió dejar de navegar hasta que ese niño o niña pudiera valerse por su cuenta; así mismo, Tsume tenía intención de abandonar la Marina para evitarle problemas a mi hermana y a su futuro hijo, ya que entre el cuerpo de marines aún quedaban partidarios de la Justicia Absoluta, que prohibía bajo pena de muerte el matrimonio entre militares y piratas. Sin embargo, apenas dos días antes de la fecha en la que Tsume se reuniría con Anne para buscar un nuevo hogar, un compañero suyo, que era un creyente radical de la Justicia Absoluta, lo asesinó a sangre fría. No tardó en ser enjuiciado y ejecutado por su crimen, pero nada de éso le devolvería a mi hermana el hombre al que amaba..._

 _Anne quedó destrozada, con un bebé en camino y sin un lugar determinado adónde ir, así que volvió a nuestro pueblo natal y se instaló en nuestra casa familiar, en el East Blue, donde yo trabajaba por entonces como pescador. Cuidé de ella mientras su embarazo avanzaba y durante ese tiempo Anne recuperó su alegría anterior. Finalmente, en un 2 de agosto como éste, Mae por fin vino al mundo; Anne no podía estar más feliz: la niña había heredado los ojos de Tsume"_.

Luffy sintió una punzada en el pecho al recordar la primera vez que vio aquel verde oscuro en la mirada de una Mae recién nacida. Siempre supuso que esos adorables ojos tenía que pertenecer a alguien, pero ahora que el joven sabría a quién, temía que a partir de entonces no vería a su hija en ella, sino al hombre que la había engendrado. Ajeno a sus convulsos pensamientos, Hime continuó con su historia:

 _"-Pero poco después en ese mismo día, nuestro pueblo fue asaltado por los renegados de la Justicia Absoluta. De algún modo habían descubierto que Anne, aún siendo pirata, se había casado con un marine y había tenido una hija con él: habían venido para matarlas a las dos. Tomamos a Mae y tratamos de huír en mi barca pesquera, pero cuando estábamos a punto de echarnos a la mar, aquellos bastardos nos alcanzaron. Entonces Anne me dejó a Mae en el regazo y bajó de la barca para abalanzarse con su espada sobre uno de nuestros perseguidores; quise ir con ella, pero no me lo permitió. "¡Llévate a Mae lejos de aquí!", me dijo, "Asegúrate de que estará siempre a salvo y feliz". Ésas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que el líder de la banda de renegados le disparase._

 _Yo no... no me sentía capaz de cuidar de una bebé recién nacida en aquel momento. No tenía hogar ni ingresos con qué mantenerla de manera adecuada; y además, en ella veía el vivo retrato de mi hermana, a quien no pude proteger en ese horrible día"._

Nami se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza, intentando no echarse a llorar. Sólo de pensar en el sacrificio que había hecho Anne por su bebé recién nacida, manteniéndose firme y valiente hasta su muerte con tal de saber que así conseguiría ponerla a salvo. Aquéllo le hizo acordarse de Bellemere y del día en que decidió entregar su vida a los piratas de Arlong para protegerlas a Nojiko y a ella: ése era el tipo de sacrificio que toda verdadera madre llevaría a cabo por el bien de sus hijos, uno surgido del amor más puro. Por otro lado, Luffy no pasó por alto que Hime estaba apretando los puños, seguramente debido a la culpabilidad que le devoraba por dentro al recordar en la pérdida de su hermana. La imagen del moribundo Ace se le apareció de repente, sintiendo (para desgracia de su enfado hacia Hime) entonces una chispa de empatía hacia el castaño.

-Viajé con Mae de barco en barco por una semana, hasta que arrivamos en una isla al sur del East Blue. Y una vez allí, estando seguro de que los renegados no me habían seguido, yo... eh, yo...

-Dejaste a Mae en la playa y te marchaste lejos de ella, para no tener que ver más lo mucho que se parecía a tu hermana, ¿verdad?- atajó el Rey Pirata, que deseaba que aquel trágico relato terminase cuanto antes, ya que le traía recuerdos fatídicos.

-Sí... En aquel pueblo no había orfanatos ni casas de acogida, así que la dejé en la playa más próxima, donde estaba convencido de que alguien de buen corazón la encontraría y le daría el cariño y el cuidado que necesitaba. Desde entonces, viajé sin un destino determinado por todo Paraíso, esperando encontrar algún inidicio de que Mae se encontraba bien... y hoy he comprobado que no me equivocaba.

La Pareja Real permaneció impasible, aunque en el fondo, ambos no le quitaban la razón al castaño: a Mae no le había faltado nunca el amor ni las atenciones necesarias desde que la habían acogido en el _Sunny_ , y cada día todos la querían más. Entonces, Nami decidió tomar la palabra por primera vez desde que Hime había empezado su relato.

-Cuando Mae me llamó "mamá" por primera vez, aunque hasta ese momento no había logrado comprenderlo del todo, pensé que era la palabra más hermosa que había escuchado jamás. Desde entonces, no pude negarle a Mae que yo era su madre porque yo ya aceptaba y la amaba como mi hija.

-Y yo- intervino Luffy- Tampoco quise negarle a Mae que yo era su padre, y aunque no soy muy dado a entender por qué siento ciertas cosas, algo me decía que así era: yo soy el padre de Mae, y Nami es su madre. Nuestros nakamas y nosotros la cuidamos desde entonces, y estamos intentando educarla para que se convierta en una buena chica (y con ésto quería decir "princesa pirata con todas las de la ley").

Hime observó con perplejidad, pues jamás se habría imaginado que la familia adoptiva de Mae mostrasen tanta devoción hacia ella. Definitivamente, se había equivocado al pensar que éso era poco probable ante la carencia de lazos de sangre.

-Lamento mucho lo de tu hermana y admiro lo que ha hecho, y también siento lo del padre de Mae; si no fuera por ellos, ella no estaría aquí- siguió hablando el moreno, para después dirigirle una mirada severa al castaño- Pero en cambio, tú no tuviste reparos en abandonarla en aquella playa. Cuando la encontré, Mae estaba allí sóla, llorando.

-Supongo que tienes razón, Luffy-san- admitió el hombre esbozando una mueca de arrepentimiento- No me merezco ser reconocido como su tío después haber cometido algo semejante.

-Exacto, tú no has estado a su lado mientras crecía, pero nosotros sí. No puedo odiarte porque ahora sé que has sufrido bastante, pero tampoco puedo perdonarte que abandonaras a nuestra hija sólo porque se parece a tu hermana; así que te pido que te marches y no vuelvas a acercarte a Mae, sino quieres que te patee el trasero.

-¡Luffy, no es necesario ser tan severos con él...! Ha sufrido mucho y ha demostrado que está arrepentido por lo que hizo-se interpuso Nami quien, aunque en parte compartía la misma opinión que su capitán, no consideraba que aquel hombre merecía un castigo tan duro como imperdirle ver de nuevo a su sobrina algún día, si así lo deseaba y siempre y cuando fuese cuidadoso con lo que decía.

-Sí, pero...-ésta vez, el aludido no supo qué responder; estaba furioso por la actitud egoísta de Hime y no pensaba permitir que éso provocase algún mal en Mae, pero al final admitió que tal vez estaba siendo demasiado severo... ¿Por qué Nami siempre tenía que dar en el blanco en situaciones como éstas?

-No pasa nada, Nami-san, lo entiendo- intervino Hime con aire de nostalgia; suponía que se merecía tal sentencia, pues su pecado era demasiado grave para con una sobrina que lo había necesitado en su etapa vital más vulnerable- Gracias a ambos de todos modos por escuharme; sé que cuidaréis bien de Mae hasta que se convierta en una mujer de buen hacer. Me marcho ya entonces.

Dicho ésto, el castaño se despidió con una pronunciada reverencia y se giró sobre sus talones, para justo después montar de un salto sobre su antílope. Una vez que echó una larga y triste mirada a Mae (en quien reconoció la alegría jovial de su hermana), la cual suponía que sería la última, Hime estaba punto de volver las riendas del animal para alejarse de allí al galope, cuando la voz del Rey Pirata lo obligó a detenerse.

-Oi, Hime.

-¿Sí?

-Cuando Mae se haga mayor y esté preparada para saber la verdad, le hablaremos sobre Ame y Subume.

-Anne y Tsume- lo corrigió Nami.

-Eso es lo que he dicho- protestó el torpe muchacho, pareciendo por un segundo un niño caprichoso, pero enseguida recuperó la compostura- Y también le contaremos sobre lo valiente que fue tu hermana y lo que hizo para salvarla.

-También le hablaremos sobre ti- intervino Nami, ofreciéndole una sonrisa sincera a Hime-Y cuando sea lo suficientemente mayor como para hacerse a la mar, podrá ir a visitarte donde quiera que estés. Sólo dinos donde piensas dirigirte.

El aludido creyó que estallaría en lágrimas al escuchar aquellas palabras, pero recuperó el porte como pudo y decidió responder a la petición de la pelinaranja. Saber que tendría la oportunidad de ver otra vez a Mae, tal vez convertida en ya en una mujer de mar adulta y orgullosa, al igual que Anne. Aunque en verdad, no le disgustaría que la pequeña acabase parecíendose en el carácter a sus padres adoptivos; después de todo, ellos eran quienes la habían criado desde que era una recién nacida. Prácticamente, debía admitir que aquella curiosa pareja tenían todo el derecho a considerarse sus verdaderos padres.

-Ya... no es necesario que viaje sin rumbo por el Paraíso- dijo el castaño, conteniendo la emoción que lo embargaba- Así que regresaré al East Blue y me asentaré en la isla Cattlepurple, el lugar donde levanté las tumbas de Anne y de Tsume, cerca de mi isla natal. Ahora que sé que su hija está feliz y a salvo, ambos podrán estar en paz... y yo también. Muchas gracias a los dos, Nami-san y Luffy-san, jamás olvidaré lo que habéis hecho por mi familia.

Con una última reverencia con la cabeza, Hime apretó los talones a su antílope y éste echó a trotar a toda velocidad hacia el bosque más cercano, donde finalemente se perdió en la espesura, dejando a la Pareja Real entre conmocionada y pensativa.

* * *

Una vez de vuelta en el _Thousand Sunny_ se respiraba un ambiente extraño por parte del capitán y la navegante. Por su parte Mae, quien permanecía completamente ajena a lo que había ocurrido hacía tan sólo una hora en el parque mientras jugaba, decidió darse un paseo por la cubierta sobre su pony de hojalata. Mientras, Luffy se había retirado a sentarse en la cabeza del león y no se movió de allí en un buen rato. No se comportaba como de costumbre: en lugar de molestar a sus nakamas, unirse a los juegos de Mae o de insistirle a Nami para que le diese la clave de la nevera, presentaba una actitud taciturna y sus ojos permanecían tapados por la sombra del flequillo. Nami no era una excepción, ya que no sonreía como de costumbre y se paseaba por el barco con una profunda mirada pensativa; lo único que se encontraba normal en ella era su reñida disciplina hacia la tripulación, supervisando aquí y allá que tenían todo lo necesario para partir a la mañana siguiente.

-Oi, Robin- llamó Zoro a la arqueóloga en una ocasión después de ser regañado por Nami (por quinta vez en ese día)- ¿Por curiosidad sabes lo que le pasa hoy a la bruja de tu amiga? Sólamente me tumbado a descansar en mitad de la cubierta, y me ha puesto una deuda de 200 berries porque asegura que por mi culpa casi se tropieza.

-Sé tanto como tú- aseguró la morena con mirada preocupada- El capitán también actúa de un modo extraño.

-Espero que no haya acabado mal alguna discusión entre ellos, sería una pena que el cumpleaños de Mae terminase con unos padres peleados.

-Opino lo mismo, Zoro.

* * *

Luffy, tumbado boca arriba en el mascarón y con el sombrero sobre el pecho, estaba tan fustrado que hasta se le había quitado el hambre previo a la cena (bien era sabido que el Rey Pirata tenía doble apetito tanto a las comidas como entre horas). En parte, aún seguía molesto con Hime tras saber que él había sido quien había abandonado a Mae, pero tampoco se sentía capaz de llegar a despreciarlo, no después de haber conocido lo que había sufrido en el pasado por la trágica muerte de su hermana. Y aquélla era otra cuestión que le torturaba la mente: ser consciente de quiénes eran los padres biológicos de su hija. Por supuesto, Luffy daba por sentado que hubo dos personas responsables de la existencia de la niña, y en parte estaba agrecido por ésto, ya que de lo contrario, no habría recibido una de las mejores bendiciones de su vida. Pero por otro lado, no estaba dispuesto a que un estúpido vínculo de genes desvalorizara la familia que habían formado entre él, Nami y Mae.

De pronto, su haki detectó una presencia conocida que no tardó en identificar. Sintiéndose reconfortado por su cercanía, esperó a que Nami se asomase por la proa.

-¿Te importa que me siente aquí?- le preguntó.

El Rey Pirata rara vez compartía su asiento favorito, pero aquel día su instinto le advertía que necesitaba estar cerca de alguien que le comprendiera y supiera escucharle. Y si bien Nami nunca se acababa de acostumbrar a su carácter imprevisiblemente infantil, sabía mejor que nadie cómo hacerle sentirse mejor cuando los oscuros recuerdos del pasado lo asaltaban. Esta vez necesitaba algo así, _la necesitaba a ella._

Ajena por completo a los pensamientos de su capitán, la joven se acomodó al lado sobre el enorme mascarón del sonriente felino. El violeta de la noche inminente había sustituído al naranja del crepúsculo, de modo que el horizonte apenas era visible, mientras que al otro lado, la ciudad de Walterim rebosaba de luz en las calles y de la música de los bardos ambulantes. El ambiente no podía ser más relajante.

-Debes de tener la cabeza a punto de estallar, ¿no es así?- comenzó Nami, al ver que el capitán no parecía estar dispuesto a iniciar la conversación- Lo supuse al darme cuenta de que no habías venido a mí ni una sóla vez para pedirme la clave del refrigerador.

Luffy respiró hondo al ver que había descubierto lo endiabladamente confuso que se sentía (más que ninguna otra vez, lo cual para su cerebro de ideas simples y sencillas, consituía una horrible pesadilla). A veces le sorprendía lo mucho que su navegante había llegado a conocer en profundidad cómo funcionaba su mente, después de tantos años compartiendo el mismo barco y la misma habitación. Cosas propias del matrominio.

-Yo tampoco me siento cómoda sabiendo ahora la historia de la madre biológica de Mae, ¿sabes? Es como si sólo con mencionar el nombre de esa pobre mujer tan valiente, me hace pensar que yo... Que yo no podré jamás tener ese vínculo con Mae. Yo no la llevé en mi vientre durante nueve meses, no sentí sus primeras pataditas en mi interior, no la traje al mundo ni le di el pecho... No pude darle esas cosas, Luffy.

La joven calló al notar la suave presión del sombrero de paja en su cabeza. Luffy, el cual seguía tumbado y había alargado el brazo para colocarle su tesoro.

-Nami, tú y sólo tú eres su madre, ¿entendido?- dijo con una voz tan madura y temple, que parecía propia de un hombre de más edad- Da igual cuánta sangre de Anne haya heredado Mae, porque es a ti a quién ella llama "mamá"; a ti y a nadie más. Te recuerdo que tú la viste hablar y caminar por primera vez, que tú le diste por primera vez esos purés tan raros para bebés, que tú fuiste quien la bañó primero y quien le enseñó a nadar, tú...

La presión de los labios de la navegante sobre su boca impideron seguir hablando al moreno. En cuanto ella se separó, le regaló una sonrisa resplandeciente nunca antes vista en ella y tomó su cabeza para posarla sobre el regazo de ella. Luffy no recordaba haberse sentido tan reconfortado desde hacía tiempo.

-Y ella no podría tener un padre mejor- respondió Nami, acariciándole el cabello con los dedos- Tú fuiste el primero en acunarla hasta que se durmió, en llevarla por las ciudades cargada a tu espalda, en cambiarle el pañal, en enseñarle a trepar por los palos mayores y a cantar _Bink's Sake_.

Aquellas palabras le devolvieron la imagen de una Mae cuando era una bebé de cuatro meses, durmiendo plácidamente en sus brazos y respirando contra su pecho, mientras que Nami lo abrazaba al tiempo que también observaba a la pequeña durmiente. Aquella había sido la primera vez que ambos pensaron en ponerle el apellido Monkey D, y aunque aún tendrían que esperar a que la niña comenzase a hablar para decirdirlo definitivamente, se trataba de un recuerdo muy valioso. Lo sintió como un halo de calma que fue apagando el rencor que hacía poco mortificaba su interior, y entonces cerró los párpados para rendirse por completo a las caricias de la pelinaranja.

-Pero Luffy- sopesó ella con aire afligido- Aunque ella siempre será nuestra hija, algún día tendrá que saber la verdad.

El aludido resopló al acordarse de aquella responsabilidad que les correspondería afrontar.

-¿En realidad es tan necesario que lo sepa?

-Por supuesto. Anne y Tsume fueron quienes le dieron la vida, merecen ser recordados. Sin ellos, Mae no estaría aquí.

Como siempre, Nami había dado en el clavo. No sería justo que los nombres de aquel matrimonio tan valiente, quienes habían permitido la existencia de su hija, quedasen escritos en una silenciosa lápida en algún punto del East Blue, viviendo únicamente en el recuerdo atormentado de Hime. Sí, cuando Mae estuviese preparada, algún incierto día en un próximo futuro, le contarían la gran historia de sus padres biológicos y de cómo habían dado la vida para mantenerla a salvo de la crueldad del mundo.

-Mmmmm...- farfulló de repente Luffy con una expresión muy seria- ¡Tengo hambre!

Ante aquel comentario tan fuera de contexto y tan propio de su capitán, Nami le estampó el sombrero contra su cara con fuerza, a lo que el muchacho reaccionó agitando los brazos y las piernas enérgicamente mientras intentaba tomar aire.

-¡Aaargg, eres de lo que no hay!- dijo la chica con una vena palpitando en su nuca.

-¡Aaarrrff, Naffi, no fuebo fefpidaaaf!

* * *

Poco después, Luffy caminaba por el césped del _Sunny_ con un pedazo de carne de rey marino en la mano. Cuando le dio el primer mordisco, se fijó en que Mae estaba jugando con Jimbe al ajedrez gyojin. El hombre-pez, a pesar de su porte imponente y gruñón, siempre se había comportado muy atento con Mae e incluso se había ofrecido a enseñarle a bucear y a realizar ciertos movimientos de karate cuando creciese un poco más; y aunque no lo admitía, le había tomado un cariño especial y no dudaba en reconocerla como su "sobrina" si se lo preguntaban. Mae, por su parte, disfrutaba mucho del tiempo que pasaba con Jinbe, a quien consideraba un gigantón muy fuerte y sabio. Curioso como era natural en Luffy, el joven monarca se acercó a ellos.

-¡Papá!- exclamó la niña con una amplia sonrisa, contenta por ver a su padre después de que hubiera desaparecido de la vista de todos hasta hacía poco.

Luffy no respondió, y devolviéndole la sonrisa, le depositó el sombrero sobre la cabecita, sorprendiéndola sobremanera.

-Ey, Mae, Jinbe. ¿A qué jugáis?

-Al ajedrez gyojin, le estoy enseñando a Mae las reglas del tablero.

-Oooh, parece divertido. ¿Puedo jugar yo también, Mae?

-¡Síiiii!- dijo la castaña agitando los bracitos.

-Yosh, shishishishi. Hagamos equipo y así le patearemos el trasero a Jinbe.

El chico elevó a la niña en el aire y la colocó sobre sus hombros, para luego situarse delante del tablero.

-¿QUÉEE? NADA DE COMPETIR SIN HABERTE APRENDIDO ANTES LAS REGLAS, LUFFY.

-¡Pero los piratas no siguimos las reglas, tío Jinbe!

-¡Así se habla, hija! Shishishishi.

-¡Aaaarrg, sois tal para cual...!- gritó el gyojin hecho un manojo de desesperación ante la tozudez del Rey y la Princesa Piratas.

-Shishishishishishi- rieron padre e hija.

Jinbe terminó por unirse a la ronda de carcajadas de los dos Monkey D, pero no era consciente de que esa última frase suya había animado al máximo aquel día para Luffy. Nunca creyó que se sentiría tan feliz de que afirmasen lo mucho que se parecían su pequeña y él.

* * *

Esa noche, Mae durmió con sus padres a petición de éstos. En cuanto la niña quedó frita entre los dos, la pareja se miró con una feliz sonrisa en los labios.

-Esperaremos a haya superado la pubertad- comentó Nami divertida- Jijiji, todo es más fácil un vez que se pasa esa etapa.

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo Luffy landeando la cabeza-Yo ni me enteré de que la tuve, shishishishi.

-¿Por qué será que no me sorprende?- respondió la pelinaranja mientras una gota de sudor le recorría la sien.

Los ronquiditos infantiles de Mae le hicieron bajar la vista hacia ella, se la veía tan tranquila, tan perfecta.

-¿Crees que estamos siendo egoístas al ocultárselo hasta entonces, Luffy?

-Es probable, pero somos piratas, ¿no? Ser egoístas forma parte de nuestra naturaleza.

La pelinaranja sonrió ante la respuesta del capitán Mugiwara, y tras darle a él un beso en la mejilla, se recostó junto a su hija.

-En eso te doy la razón, capitán.

-¿En serio me la das, Nami? Shishishishishi.

Un movimiento involuntario por parte de Mae les hizo desviar la atención hacia ella.

-Mamá, zzzzz, mandarinas- murmuraba en sueños la pequeña- Papá, zzzzzz, carne, zzzzzzz. Shishishi, os quiero, zzzzzzz.

Ambos monarcas no pudieron evitar reírse mientras la pequeña continuaba soñando. Pronto se tumbaron bajo las sábanas y se abrazaron, quedando Mae en el medio, que se deslizó hacia la cálida clavícula de su madre.

-Te quiero mucho, Mae. Eres mi mayor tesoro, ¿lo sabías?- le susurró mientras acariciaba amorosamente la espalda de la castaña, la cual sonrió en respuesta a pesar de permanecer dormida.

Luffy se sintió tan abrumado al presenciar aquella escena, que estrechó a su esposa y a su hija entre sus brazos. ¡Que le dieran a la fama, a las riquezas e incluso, por esta vez, a la carne y a la aventura! Le bastaba con vivir un momento como éste para darse cuenta de que era el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la Tierra.

-Te amo, Luffy- susurró Nami antes de rendirse a Morfeo.

-Y yo a ti, Nami. Vosotras sois mi tesoro más valioso- dicho ésto, el joven se unió a su Reina y a su Princesa en un placentero sueño.

Esa noche, la joven familia durmió como nunca bajo el amparo del cielo estrellado. Cuatro luceros nocturnos brillaron por encima de los demás sobre el _Thousand Sunny_ , como si les estuvieran guiñando un ojo.

" _¿Quién lo diría, eh? Eres un buen padre, hermanito",_ exlamó una figura masculina y musculosa, de cabellos negros y que portaba un sombrero de vaquero.

" _En verdad has cumplido tu sueño, Nami. Ahora, yo te apoyaré en tu aventura como madre",_ dijo un ser luminoso con voz femenida, cabellos morados y que fumaba un cigarrillo.

" _Mae, siempre estaremos a tu lado y velaremos por ti. Sabemos que Luffy-san y Nami-san cuidarán bien de ti",_ declaró otro ente de voz femenina, de cabellos castaños y sonrisa maternal.

" _Luffy-san, Nami-san, enseñadle bien a nuestra Mae a vivir en el mar. No podríamos confiar en mejores personas que vosotros",_ dijo otra figura varonil, de cabello negro y orgullosos ojos verdes.

* * *

Unos meses más tarde, Hime notaba que un par de carteles de _Se busca_ , adjuntados al periódico que recibía cada semana,tenían estampadas las fotografías de la pareja que había adoptado a su sobrina. Su cara no podía reflejar más asombro en cuanto leyó el título _"Rey y Reina de los Piratas"_ y la asombrosa recompensa que sus rivales piratas ofrecían por ellos*.

-Mira por dónde, resulta que dejé a Mae a cargo de los dos piratas más buscados de todos los mares y no me di cuenta de ello, jajajajajaja. Mi sobrina regresó al mismo mundo del que salió Anne, no podría esperarle un destino mejor.

En efecto, a Monkey D Mae le esperaba un destino sin precedentes, que dejaría huella en el mundo de la piratería tal y como había hecho su padre, el legendario Monkey D Luffy. Pero eso, amigos, es una historia para otro día.

* * *

 ***Después de la derrota del Gobierno Mundial, los máximos dirigentes de la República de Red Line recompensaron al Rey Pirata y a sus aliados nombrándoles como _Peace Mains_ , título que desde entonces se les otorga a aquellos piratas que no realizan pillajes o crímenes contra civiles o el gobierno; de este modo, aunque se mantienen registradas sus recompensas por parte de la Marina por si los _Peace Mains_ deciden delinquir contra inocentes o militares (lo cual reactiva su orden de búsqueda y captura), ya no son perseguidos por los marines. Por otro lado, los _Morganeers_ son aquellos que hacen lo contrario y provocan el caos allá donde vayan. Odian a los _Peace Mains_ y, junto con los cazarrecompensas, son los principales enemigos de los primeros y buscan cobrar la recompensa por sus cabezas. En este último aspecto la Marina, aunque no puede ir tras los _Peace Mains_ , no está exenta de otorgarle su recompensa a quien captura a uno de ellos, incluso si el cobrador es un _Morganeer_. Ante esta contradicción, ellos te dirán: "¿Qué más da? Todos son piratas al fin y al cabo".**

 **En fin, nakamas, aquí termina este corto pero satisfactorio fic. He de admitir que me encantó escribir las escenas familiares, sobre todo las de Luffy con Mae; aunque también adoré desarrollar la relación matrimonial LuNa (espero estar haciéndolo bien jajaja). En esta historia, busqué centrarme en el dilema de Luffy y Nami como padres. La siguiente tratará más a fondo la relación padre-hija de Luffy y Mae (ya con 7 años), con el bosque y la superviviencia como escenario principal.**

 **Muchos relinchos de agradecimiento por haber tenido paciencia y sobre todo, por haber llegado hasta aquí. Especiales agradecimientos a Alice1420 (síiiii, a mí también me encantó tratar ese lado del Rey Pirata como papá protector, shishishi; ánimo con _"Mi aventura contigo"_ , espero la conti ansiosa y sabes que cuentas con mi incondicional apoyo) y Kaoru likes One Piece (me alegro de que te gustase esta locura mía, shishishi; ánimo a ti también con _"Creciendo con los Mugiwaras"_ , a ver cómo sigue creciendo Edd).**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
